Cosas de mujeres
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. Si él se hubiera visto en el espejo habría notado que el hechizo le había hecho algo diferente a lo planeado, ¡¿pero qué diablos! S


**Cosas de mujeres.  
Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

Abrió los ojos y admiró el techo de la biblioteca. Allá arriba logró vislumbrar un par de telarañas y frunció el ceño intentando recordar cuándo había limpiado rigurosamente toda la casa.  
Se levantó con cuidado del suelo tocándose la cabeza, le dolía como si le hubiera pasado una manada de animales encima, y muy enojados por cierto.  
Se puso de pie preocupado por su sentido del equilibrio. Dio unos pasos hasta sentarse en el sillón que normalmente ocupaba en aquella parte de su casa. Cerró los ojos nuevamente intentando recordar cómo había parado ahí. Imágenes de hojas volando por la habitación y del poder saliendo de su cuerpo era lo último que lograba recordar. Ah, sí. Había intentado un hechizo para proteger a Sakura de cualquier cosa, esto en vista de que él tendría que alejarse de ella unos meses por cosas de la familia Li y quería estar seguro de la seguridad de su novia.  
Logró levantarse nuevamente y salió rumbo a su habitación, necesitaba descansar. Más tarde averiguaría si había logrado o no su cometido.  
Se tiró en su cama de espaldas y sin fijarse en el espejo frente a él. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho habría notado que algo extraño había sucedido en su cuerpo, que ya no era _él_.

El sonido del despertador le aturdió como nunca. Levantó el brazo y lo golpeó con toda saña por interrumpir sus sueños, ¡Sakura estaba sonriendo en ellos!  
Bajó perezosamente de la cama rumbo al baño, tomó sus cosas de siempre y entró a esa pequeña habitación. Se retiró la ropa con los ojos cerrados y entró a la regadera. Entonces notó algo, dos cosas muy extrañas que estaban en su pecho.  
Y gritó.

Cuando recordó cómo se podían mover los brazos y piernas se levantó de donde estaba. Sentía su piel extraña, extremadamente mojada, y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Como que eso de desmayarse se le estaba volviendo muy común. Logró ponerse de pie y entonces intentó analizar qué le había pasado. Al recordar lo sucedido salió con rapidez de la tina y se vio en el espejo.  
"Esto no puede estar pasando, no..., no. Estoy soñando, sí, soñando", se repetía mientras daba vueltas por la habitación semi-desnudo. Llevaba la toalla enredada debajo de los brazos (cosa extraña para él) y parecía en shock. Bueno, realmente eso sería poco.  
Algo había salido mal, demasiado mal, en el hechizo que había practicado la noche anterior. No sabía qué, pero tenía que revertir el proceso. ¡No podía salir así!  
Tenía que pedirle ayuda a alguien, ¿pero a quién? Sakura quedaba totalmente descartada. En primer lugar porque no sabía cómo explicarle lo que había intentado hacer, y la imagen mental que tenía de sí mismo no era algo fácil de borrar. ¿A Kerberos? No, no. Quedaba totalmente fuera de discusión. ¿Eriol? No, se burlaría de él el resto de su vida.  
Entonces un par de alas blancas y cabello plateado pasó por su mente.  
¡Perfecto!

Se ocultó entre las ramas de un árbol. Se sentía como un estúpido con esas ropas y quedándose ahí, esperando a ver en qué momento salía Yukito para poder pedirle hablar con Yue. Además, ¿y si no le reconocía? Eso sería algo complicado, pero esperaba tener algo de Syaoran dentro de ese cuerpo.  
Le vio salir por las puertas principales del edificio y bajó con rapidez, le gritó por su nombre y él volteó con una sonrisa. Cuando le vio frente a él se quedó con un gran signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza (bueno, no, pero era fácil imaginarlo). "¿Te conozco, pequeñ…?", preguntó justo antes de ser arrastrado hacia el edificio nuevamente. "Soy Syaoran Li", susurró mientras intentaba ubicar si estaban totalmente solos.  
Yukito le vio confundido, ¿y cómo no lo haría? Y luego asintió un poco convencido. Segundos más tarde frente a él se encontraba Yue.  
Después de explicarle rápidamente su –terrible y precaria- situación, le respondió con las peores palabras que él no quería escuchar: "necesitas de Sakura".

La casa de paredes amarillas se encontraba frente a él. En lugar de ir con toda la felicidad del mundo ahora era totalmente lo contrario. Ya había sufrido bastantes humillaciones en el camino así que ¿qué más daba?  
Tocó el timbre y esperó.  
Mas nunca espero que la que abriera la puerta fuera Tomoyo.

—Hola, ¿necesitas algo?  
—Daidouji, ¿está Sakura?  
—¿Nos conocemos?  
—Es una larga historia. Pero necesito de Sakura.

Al notar que no era una mala persona, Tomoyo le permitió subir junto a ella hacia la habitación de Sakura. Guiándola como si no conociera la casa 'si ella supiera', pasó por su mente. En el momento de abrir la puerta y asomarse un poco, los colores le subieron al rostro. Sakura se encontraba sin la blusa y solamente llevaba una pequeña, de tirantes, que poco cubría su delicado cuerpo.  
Se dio media vuelta y respiró profundamente una, dos, tres veces.

—¿Te conozco? —Escuchó la voz de Sakura detrás de él.  
—Emh, sí… ¿ya te vestiste? —La chica se colocó frente a él, ropa incluida.— Sakura, no grites por favor. Ni te alteres… ni nada de eso. —Tomó aire— Soy Syaoran.

La risa de Tomoyo detrás suyo lo sacó de la cruel realidad que estaba frente a él. Sakura había entrado en shock.

—Ya sabía que eras tú, Yukito se comunicó conmigo — dijo de pronto—. Ahora necesitamos sacarla del shock a ella.

Lo cual no resultaba sencillo, siendo que Sakura acaba de descubrir a su novio con una ropa muy femenina (de la que Meiling dejaba en casa), con el cabello en una coleta y con pechos… ¡más grandes que los suyos!  
De pronto la chica se desplomó en brazos de Syaoran.

—¿Sabes…? En verdad necesito que despierte.  
—Sí Syaoran, lo sé. Pero no quiere despertar. —Rió un poco— En verdad la dejaste traumada.  
—Daidouji, soy mujer, tú eres mujer. Aunque no está en mis principios, puedo golpearte.

Tomoyo rió aún más fuerte, era palpable la desesperación de la chica… ehm… chico. Esto era confuso.  
Sakura abrió los ojos justo en el instante en que Syaoran se tiraba al suelo intentando controlar sus instintos.

—Syaoran… —susurró mientras se sentaba en la cama—. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para que vuelvas a tu cuerpo?

El color rojo volvió a las mejillas del chico, chica, lo que sea.

—Besarnos —dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por la cabeza, buscando su cabello rebelde (que hora era sostenido por una coleta, odiosa cosa).  
—Antes —Levantó su mano hacia él—, ¿me podrías explicar qué hacías?, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste para que ocurriera esto?

Y eso es lo que Syaoran más temía, porque quería saltarse esa parte e ir directamente al beso. ¡Quería volver a su cuerpo!

—Intentaba protegerte. —No tenía caso mentir, ¡quería su cuerpo!

Sakura hizo un mohín en su rostro que hizo palidecer a Syaoran. ¿En verdad estaba pensando dejarlo así?  
La chica se acerco a_ ella_ y le besó en los labios. Al alejarse un brillo cegó a los tres en aquella habitación y en cuanto desapareció un Syaoran -chico- estaba vestido con ropas femeninas y muy chicas para él.

—Bueno, se podría decir que esa es mi venganza —mencionó Sakura riéndose, ante un muy apenado Syaoran.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí el último reto que me dio mi amiga Sandritah, su reto fue "que Syaoran sea mujer por un día" y bueno... esto salió de mi mente (sí, ya sé que es bizarro, así soy yo).  
Pronto traeré el capítulo de Cerezos Oscuros (para quiénes lo siguen).  
Gracias a mi nueva beta, Acero. Dedicado a Sandritah.

Si les gusto (o no), díganmelo dando clic en Go!


End file.
